Computer and video games have matured from the likes of “Pong” into epic adventures having rich storylines, photorealistic graphics, and complex interaction systems, thereby allowing players to immerse themselves in the alternative reality that is emulated by the video game. As used herein, video games may include, but are not limited to, any game played on a data processing device. Examples of video games may include computer games, game console games (e.g., playable on the Microsoft Xbox®, Sony PlayStation®, and/or Nintendo® 64 and Wii brand game consoles), coin-operated or token-operated arcade games, portable gaming device games (e.g., playable on the PlayStation Portable (“PSP”®), Nintendo Game Boy and DS™, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, etc.), or other software-driven games that are played on personal computers (“PCs”).
Video games come in many genres, such as first-person shooters (“FPS”), role-playing games (“RPG”), simulation, sports, strategy, and driving, to name a few. Each video game is not necessarily limited to a single genre, and may indeed encompass multiple genres. An RPG generally refers to a game in which each participant assumes the role of a character in the game (such as an adventurer, monster, or other game character) that can interact within the game's virtual world. A character controlled by a player/user is commonly referred to as a game character.
In the FPS genre, the display screen typically provides a first person point of view, e.g., as if the player is viewing the video game's virtual world through the eyes of the character the player is controlling. Popular FPS games include the HALO®, DOOM®, QUAKE®, and Half-Life® franchises. FPS games are very popular, in part because they are particularly well-suited to multiplayer game play.
In multiplayer play, each participant controls a game character within the virtual environment, and the participants either work alone or in teams to complete their objective(s) for a particular game. Multiplayer FPS games may provide different objectives in various game modes, thus providing a variety of game play types to participants. Some known multiplayer game modes include every-man-for-himself, every-team-for-itself, capture the flag, assault, and king of the hill. The every-man-for-himself format, referred to in the HALO franchise as Slayer mode, and referred to in the QUAKE franchise as Deathmatch mode, refers to a multiplayer game format in which each participant tries to kill all other participants in the graphically simulated virtual environment, for example, within a specific period of time.
Every-team-for-itself refers to a multiplayer game where groups of participants attempt to kill competing groups of participants in the graphically simulated virtual environment.
In capture the flag, the video game simulates a flag in the virtual environment, and teams compete to capture the flag from an initial position and return the flag to a home base of the capturing team. In the assault game mode, teams attempt to penetrate a home base of competing teams and plant a bomb or flag in the competing team's base.
Finally, in king of the hill, players or teams attempt to control a specific location for a preset period of time. The first player or team to control the specific location for that preset period of time wins. Each of the above game modes may have various modifications and settings that can be customized from one game to the next.
The wide availability of Internet connectivity has fueled the popularity of multiplayer video gaming as players can use their on-line connection to locate other players and then participate in a common game. In the multiplayer video game, players can typically see and interact with game characters controlled by players, even if the other players are physically located in another state or country. While multiplayer games can be terrifically entertaining, teamwork among players is often overlooked. Players can often get caught up in personal goals and lose sight of the overall goal of a team. This can often reduce the quality of the gameplay for the players and ultimately reduce the popularity of a given game title.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.